


The late late show

by Foreverrebel1987



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Damn Sebastian for Flirting, F/M, Gen, Jokes, M/M, Talk Shows, Writer, hiddles - Freeform, i dont know what to tag in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverrebel1987/pseuds/Foreverrebel1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal was a new up and coming writer with her new novel finally being made into a movie, She's asked to appear on the Late Late show and meets two of her celebrity Crushes. They flirt with her and seem taken with her wit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here's another one that i had running through my head for a bit. figured someone other than me would like to read it. so here it is in it's unfinished glory! plus who wouldn't want to be sitting between Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddleston? Ahhh, one can only dream. :)

Crystal was nervous, this was going to be her first interview for her book and the movie adaptation for the book. She was going to be on the Late Late Show with James Cordan. She had arrived early and was sitting in her dressing room, Aptly named the Blue room and she was getting makeup and her hair done. there was a knock on the door and she called over her shoulder, "It's Open!" she said the hair stylist was mumbling about her hair, and Crystal chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry genetics suck when they were handing me the hair gene. If it's down for long it gets poofy." she said she smiled at James as he walked in.  
"Hello Crystal, Pleasure to meet you! Are you excited to be here?" He asked walking over to shake her hand she smiled more.  
"Hello James! Pleasure to meet you as well, I am excited to be here. Ive watched the show alot." She said he smiled. The Hair Stylist huffed at an attempt to tame her hair and Crystal shrugged.  
"Can you french braid?" she asked they nodded and then Crystal smiled.  
"Just do that. it will look fine." she said she turned her attention back to James as he was chuckling at the fiasco that her hair had caused.  
"So who's all going to be on the show tonight?" she asked he perked up and smiled.  
"Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddeston. I believe Hiddleston has read your book." he said she blushed.  
"Oh boy, and i'm guessing you're going to call my name second aren't you sir?" she asked cheekily, he chuckled.  
"Got a bit of a crush on one of those fine gentlemen there Darling?" he asked, she blushed even more and nodded, once her hair was braided she turned around and let the makeup artist finish her makeup.  
"Well then which one is it?" he asked chuckling as the makeup artist tisked at him for making her blush.  
"Who said it was just one of them?" she joked back, he laughed.  
"That's amazing. Well i was just popping in to see if you had everything that you needed and that we are going to be starting in just a few moments." he said. she smiled and once her makeup was done she added a skull and crossbones clip to the end of her braid.  
"Nope i have everything i need. Thank you." she said giving him a hug he smiled and walked out. she started getting set up for her intro on the show.   
"Welcome to the Late Late show, I am James Cordan and I thank you for staying up late with me. Shall we meet tonight's Guests? In the Orange room Promoting his new Film Avengers Infinity War Part I Sebastian Stan!" Crystal heard and took a deep breath, James introduced Tom and then it was her turn.  
"And in the Blue room, The Author of the New York Times Best Selling book Blood Oath, Crystal Mackenzie!" there was a knock on her door and she answered it.  
"Hello James." She said looking behind her and quickly closing the door. she smiled nervously.  
"Hello Crystal, you're looking more put together than you were a few minuets ago." he said she chuckled.  
"Yeah, Thanks," She said trying to hide a chuckle when her assistant and best friend blared Tom Hiddleston's Loki Kneel Speech.  
"Whatever is going on in there?" James asked Crystal looked nervous.  
"Uh, Nothing, we, uh we were just watching something." she stuttered.  
"Are you watching something Avengers related?" he asked. She blushed.  
"Nooooo, um, i've, i've gotta, yeah, hey look a distraction!" she said pointing behind the camera, she opened the door and slipped in.


	2. the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, blushing is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, this happened lol. seems like i have a writing bug and posting bug, two whole new stories up and two chapters each... wow.. i'm so productive!

soon she was walking out to take a picture in the photo booth and write her name on the wall, she took a photo in the photo booth and Sebastian popped his head in.  
"Hello Miss Mackenzie." he said she jumped.  
"Holy shit! You need a bell!" she said he chuckled.  
" Didn't mean to frighten you there doll. Wanna snap a pic with me?" he asked she smiled   
"Sure Mr. Stan. sounds fun." He chuckled.  
"Call me Seb, please. Oi Hiddleston, Come'er!" he called Tom popped his head in the photo booth and chuckled.  
"Ehehehe, having a party in here Stan?" he asked we took the picture and i was handed a marker to write my name on the wall.  
"Please welcome Our guests, From Infinity War Part I Sebastian Stan, The Author of the award winning and soon to be movie Blood Oath Crystal Mackenzie, and From Infinity War Part I Tom Hiddleston!" James said introducing them. Crystal walked down the stairs making sure that she didn't trip, she hugged James and Sat next to Sebastian, Tom Sat next to her.  
"Well, Welcome to the Show, welcome back to Sebastian, and to Tom, First time welcome to Crystal." James said Crystal blushed. Sebastian and Tom thanked him. Crystal chuckled.  
"Thanks James. I'm excited to be here." She said. Sebastian put his arm behind her which made her blush even more.  
"Yeah, Thank you James, for introducing us to this Lovely Woman." he said winking at Crystal who bit her lip. Tom smiled.  
"Well, well well, So going back to our earlier conversation Crystal, Now that you're sitting in between them, Which one did you say you had a crush on?" James asked teasing her. She turned red.  
"Look at her, shes blushing! it is true, come on, you've gotta tell us now." James said Crystal covered her eyes. Tom put his hand on her knee and Sebastian lightly tugged on her braid.  
"Which conversation?" she asked biting her lip.  
"When i popped in to say hello. Also were you watching something to do with Loki?" he asked Tom turned to her and chuckled.  
"Watching something to do with Loki?" he asked. she sighed and chuckled.  
"Yeah, my best friend thinks she's so funny." She said,  
"So Crystal, I've read your book, and I know that Tom has said he's a fan of the series. Are you a Marvel fan?" he asked Sebastian and Tom turned to look at her.  
"Huge Marvel fan." she said smiling.  
"Avenger's fan? Who's your favorite character?" James asked. Crystal blushed.  
"Love the Avengers. Um, i have lots of favorite characters." she said trying to avoid the question. Sebastian chuckled.  
"Who's side were you on in Civil War?" He asked she chuckled.  
"Team Hello Kitty." she said smirking. Tom laughed. as did Sebastian.  
"Seriously?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Seriously, i was Team Cap. and before that I may have become a member of Loki's army." she said smirking. Tom chuckled and Sebastian smirked.  
"Team Cap huh? so it's safe to assume that at least one of your favorite characters is Captain America?" James asked.  
"Yeah, Chris Evans portrays Captain America very well. But well, i guess in for a penny in for a pound. Captain America wasn't the only reason I was Team Cap, as a fan i didn't believe in the Sokovian Accords, and well, I am a fan of the Winter Soldier, or Bucky Barnes." she said   
"And here you are sitting in between Bucky and Loki, Hows it feel?" James asked Sebastian looked at her from the corner of his eyes as did Tom.  
"It's amazing, actually, not just because they are both very good looking men. which i mean, come on, look at them, the jaw lines are mmmm. Plus they both smell amazing." she said taking a sip of her water. Tom Smiled.  
"Thank you Darling," he said rubbing her arm. Sebastian smiled and lent in close to her.  
"You smell amazing too, i can't place that scent what is it?" he asked she smiled.  
"Inis moonlight. It's Irish. i get the bottles at IrishFest in Milwaukee." she said he nodded. she blushed.  
"So did you see the music video we did with Sebastian?" James asked during the break she nodded.  
"You really have a great voice." she said he smiled.  
"Thank you." he said his assistant ran over with his phone and he check his messages, Ashley ran up to her and tossed her phone at her.  
"Joyce is ecstatic that you're sitting next to Bucky." she said Crystal laughed.  
"What no love for Hiddles?" she asked texting her niece. and her dad.  
"Dear lord. dad texted, asking if i had meet and i quote Greenbeans Crumblecake." she said snickering. Sebastian snorted and Tom Chuckled. Ashley was shooed from the stage and Crystal groaned she had her phone. she put in on silent and stuck it in the pocket of her skirt.


	3. after the break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little heated and there is some teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm on a roll... here's number three for ya.

they were back from break and the guys got questions and then they were going back to Jame's first question to Crystal.  
"So you never did tell who you thought was the most attractive. Does your family know which one it is? you said your father texted you asking if you met, who did he say?" he asked, Crystal chuckled.  
"Yeah, i'm ignoring that question," she started, when Sebastian put his arm around her.  
"Just tell him sweetheart." he chuckled, she turned bright red.  
"Are, are you implying that you know who she likes Sebastian?" James asked  
"Oh yeah, we actually wanted to thank you for letting us meet, she's incredible, and a very talented writer. It just couldn't be helped." he said moving his hand to her knee and giving it a squeeze.  
"Are you saying that you two are an item?" James asked jumping in his seat. Tom Chuckled.  
"No, he's saying that she's smitten with me." he said Crystal giggled.  
"Oh lord." she squeaked when Tom gave her shoulder a squeeze.  
"So who did you dad think you were meeting?" James asked as he saw Crystal turn a very deep pink color.  
"Uhm, Benedict Cumberbatch, he keeps thinking up different names for him, he used to think up names for Tom as well, but when i said i was pretty sure that Toms had Scottish in him, he just started calling him Tom, But poor Benedict's name is never the same. his favorite one to call him is Sebastian Cucumber sandwich, or greenbeans Saskatchewan." she said chuckling. Tom laughed.  
"Well i'm really glad that i get called tom." he said.  
"Yeah he kept calling you Tom Muddysocks. i asked him why muddysocks, and he just shrugged saying you looked like you would have muddysocks. he's been trying to think up names for Sebastian, but can't think of any that are funny enough." she said Sebastian smirked.  
"Take that Muddysocks." he chuckled. Tom laughed. soon the interview was over and Crystal smiled. she stood up and gave James a hug.  
"Thank you for being on the show. So tell me, which one is it?" he asked chuckling she ducked her head.  
"Who said it was just one of them?" she said Sebastian and Tom were talking to each other lowly behind her. James chuckled.  
"Well, that's good to know. Thanks again for being on the show Darling." he said she smiled. Tom tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Darling, i have to say i loved your book. you truly are a wonderful writer." he said pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you Tom." she said smiling.  
"are you in LA for long?" he asked looking at Sebastian.  
"Couple more days. I've got a meeting on Thursday with Disney." she said he nodded.  
"Well then i insist that we at least get dinner together sometime before you leave. You in Seb?" Tom Asked turning to look at Sebastian, whose blue eyes were looking over Crystal.  
"Absolutely. here hand me your phone and i will put in my number and Tom will put in his." Sebastian said She nodded a little dazed, she unlocked her phone and brought up the contacts list.  
Sebastian laughed and put his number in and then texted himself. he then handed Tom the phone and he did the same.  
"excellent now that we have your number we'll chat, as it is, what are you doing later tonight?" Tom asked handing her back her phone.  
"Uhm, I dunno, i think my sister in law had said something about i should try seeing Disney, but i think it's a little late to go now, perhaps tomorrow i'll go and wander around disney land." she said, Ashley had walked up and was giggling.  
"Well how about we plan for dinner tonight, say 8ish, we'll text you and perhaps pick you and your lovely friend up at your hotel?" Tom asked Crystal nodded.  
"Sure, that sounds fun." she said looking at Ashley. who had turned bright red.  
"Crystal it was a pleasure to meet you, and i will be reading your book, i bought it the other day because Tom is absolutely in love with it, Until tonight." Sebastian said kissing the back of her hand. Crystal nodded.  
"It was great meeting you as well." she said blushing then turning to Ashley.  
"Comeon Munk, we gotta head back to the hotel, i've got that phone interview, and phone calls to make." she said Ashley nodded, then asked.  
"Did they really touch you?" Crystal laughed.  
"Yeah, Knee Squeezes and shoulder squeezes." she said.


End file.
